Voice of My Heart
by LittleBlackStarz
Summary: *FINISHED* Story one of the Draco and Ginny Chronicles. Ginny is a grown woman with grown ambitions and definately a grown beauty. A recurring dream begins to take shape as Draco Malfoy steps back into her life. Will she do as her heart says?
1. Chapter 1

Voice of My Heart - The Draco and Ginny Chronicles

Fiery red hair glowed deep in the white depths of the blissful scene. Clouds could be seen cascading through the sky and billowing towards the heavens. 

Spring green grass danced carelessly to the music of the wind as it blew gently from a distant land. For miles the land was covered in tall trees from oaks to willows. 

Dancing in and out of the trees were birds that held a magic like that not to be confused with fairies.

Speaking the hidden language of the forests, all animals alike were breathing in the scent of heaven in the quiet spring day.

Two figures could be seen dancing together in the flowing grass in the center of the meadow. Red mixed with a kind of glowing white as the figures molded together to form one.

Faces were visible but hidden through flowing hair. The breeze blew and the hair flew back in spirals from the figures faces, revealing their secrets. 

A tall man with handsome features and golden white hair stood with his hands on the arms of a woman with fiery red hair who wore a saddened expression.

The man turned the woman around and kissed her softly. Suddenly, laughter rang out and the both were smiling and playing with two tiny children, seemingly ages older.

Everything turned light and began to fade to white...the two people and the children disappearing in it's midst.

~*~

A loud buzzing sound melted away the white and turned it to black. The black faded to a blurred vision of a window with streams of sunlight pouring through it.

Ginny stretched her arms to the ceiling, feeling the twist in her upper back. She gazed down at the clock, reading the time and yawning soundlessly. Leaning over and shutting off the alarm, she stood up and felt her drowsiness weigh down on her.

Suddenly an image flew through Ginny's head. The dream. What could it have meant? she thought as she recoursed the dream through her mind, trying to picture the man's face again but to no avail. It wasn't happening.

All she could remember was two people, one must have been herself, who else has long red hair that she knows of, but she couldn't remember the face of the man. She knew he had white blonde hair and yet, that didn't help much, seeing as to how many people have white blonde hair.

One face however, popped into her head as she thought of the white blonde hair again. No...it couldn't have been, she thought. Draco. No, impossible, why would I have a dream with him in it?

The answer seemed unfathomable seeing as to how Draco Malfoy hated her and she hated him. Her brother had protected her from Draco all through his years, but he couldn't shield her from the emotional damage Draco had caused her.

Oh, but that damage had faded. Another boy had caused her mind to sink and her heart to shatter in those very same years.

She had loved him, loved him so greatly it was so much for her to carry on her young heart. He had been the first boy to notice her, to talk to her, to save her.

But like he really gave a damn, she thought again as she pulled off her night shirt and stepped into the shower.

Harry Potter couldn't have known how she had felt, but Ginny knew that he did. He was too smart to not of known, from the lovers light in her 6th year to the countless love letters she left on his bed.

Ron had noticed, she knew that, along with the rest of her brothers. Being the only girl, she was left to pile all her thoughts into a diary. Her mother was always too busy with the boys to pay much attention to what was going on in her youngest child's life.

Her diary was one she kept private and to herself at home. She had only ever shown one person her diary, and that was Hermione Granger. Hermione had been like a best friend to Ginny, always there to offer a comforting hand but never delving too deep into her personal matters.

It seemed like no one would understand how she felt. Harry purposely stayed away from Ginny as much as possible, and he never wrote back to her letters. He made her feel so insignificant, like she was nothing but a foolish school girl with a crush.

Or maybe that was what she was. No, her heart had blossomed to form something that not even a fully grown and aged person could have felt in all their life.

She was shy, but how could she of helped it? She had tried to change, oh how she had tried. But nothing could have given her the courage to talk to him and tell him what she so dearly wanted to say.

The year he had begun to date Hermione had crushed Ginny. Hermione knew that Ginny loved Harry, but she went to Harry anyways. Course Ginny couldn't blame her, it wasn't fair to her...she loved Harry too. At least she had the courage to tell him.

Ginny had cursed herself since then because she was too scared to speak up. Maybe if she had been more flirtatious, instead of school-girl-with-a-crush like. 

No, she thought, that still wouldn't have done it. Harry just didn't like her. 

The year that Harry proposed to Hermione stung like a hot iron on her heart. Why did this girl get to spend the rest of her life with the man that Ginny loved? It was because life was cruel and because of it Ginny was not allowed what her heart desired. 

She had come to accept that as a fact.

The hot water poured hot and steamy down on her skin as she massaged the shampoo through her hair. She had become quite beautiful, at least that was what people tended to tell her.

Her milky white skin was lightly freckled and smooth. Her eyes a deep mysterious blue that seemed to put a stop in time. Her most luxurious feature, however, was her long straight fire red hair. It was the pride of her family, and she was proud enough to inherit it.

People had also always told her that the red hair and freckled skin was all she inherited from her family. She had neither a long nose nor lanky body or any of the traits that Weasleys seemed to be known for.

Ginny had a body that models strove for. She worked out as often as she could, keeping up with fads and such. She did it only for herself, just so that she could feel that she was beautiful. That, beyond all things now, meant something to her.

It wasn't that she was self involved, far from it if anything. She had been hurt in the past dozens of times because of her looks or her age, but now that she was in her twenties and exceedingly beautiful, she felt she was showing them something.

Ginny felt that she was showing the world that the shy girl they had shunned was no longer afraid. She was back and her inner beauty was shining.

But why didn't she feel better? This question always lurked in her mind whenever she went outside or went to work in the morning. Why was there a void in her heart?

She knew a simple explanation for it: she had had her heart broken by the only guy she ever thought she could love. But that had been so long ago, so why now?

She had given up on love, shying away from it completely. It's not like she hadn't had a few boyfriends or a few casual dates that led to a night of nice sex, but she kept herself from falling in love.

Being hurt when it's a casual boyfriend is one thing, but being hurt when your head over heels for someone can tear you apart.

Wringing out her hair, Ginny stepped carefully out of the shower, grabbing the soft white towel on the counter. She dried herself off and wrapped it around her, stepping out of the heated bathroom into her cool bedroom.

The sun was still shining brightly into the open window, and outside in the trees she could hear birds singing to the early spring morning. Spring had always been her favorite time of year. She never knew why, but it seemed like good things came in the spring.

A time of refreshment, of new beginnings. Also, it was the time when she got her annual pay raise.

Ginny had been working for the Ministry of Magic as a job secretary for years now. Her father had gotten her a job as a phone secretary for one of the men in his office right after her graduation but she had found herself moving steadily up the line until she was at a high paying job that suited her well.

Being the job secretary, she was the person people who wanted to work for the Ministry came to fill out the papers and be interviewed. It was easy and comfortable, and Ginny had found herself living in a nice flat in London that suited her perfectly.

It was one bedroom two bath, but held a comfortable kitchen and loft for a computer and desk. 

Ginny walked to her closet and opened the sliding door that held a full length mirror. Shirts and dresses hung neatly from hangers and pants sat neatly folded on shelves.

She pulled out a black kneelength skirt and light yellow nylon shirt. Pulling them on, she threw on a matching black dress jacket and walked back to the bathroom.

After she'd dried her hair and put on her makeup, Ginny looked at the clock. 8 am. Shit, she thought. She had to get going. She hurried out into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Well, guess I should go." she said, sighing heavily. Ginny began to think of her office and felt a rush of wind. She opened her eyes and she was in her office. Apparating was very useful.

"Good morning Miss. Weasley." 

"Good morning, Helen." Ginny said, smiling at the short stout woman standing in the doorway of her office. 

"Here are your messages and your coffee, oh and I wanted to remind you of the meeting that Mansfield's having today."

"Okay thanks," Ginny said, taking the coffee and paper of messages out of the hands of the woman before she turned and walked away.

Ginny took a sip of the coffee and sat down at her desk, reading her messages. A knock at her door sent her gazing up, a bit annoyed.

She didn't recognize him at first. His white blonde hair had grown long and was tied back in a loose ponytail. His steel gray eyes held less malice than they used to, and his appearance seemed less uptight and spoiled.

She felt lost for words. He didn't seem to recognize her, because he walked in casually and smiled at her, eyeing her slightly. 

"Good morning, I'm here for my interview." He said.

Ginny sat in her chair, her brain on blank as she sat staring at him. "Oh...oh wow okay...let me see your paperwork." she said, smiling weakly, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Would you like an introduction?" he said, a hint of disappointment in his voice as if he wanted to know who this beautiful woman was in front of him.

"I don't think we need an introduction, Draco." Ginny said, looking up at him now as she took his papers out of his hand.

Draco stopped for a moment, looking at her as if trying to fish through his mind for who she was. His eyes went large as it came to him.

No...it couldn't be...Ginny Weasley? Draco thought, his heart beating a little bit faster. Who would've thought she'd be so beautiful, he thought to himself, a grin falling upon his handsome face.

"Well well well...the youngest of the Weasleys, I didn't recognize you. You look nothing like your parents, only your hair gives you away." he said, taking a seat across from her at the desk.

"Let's just get this over with so we can get as far away from each other as possible again." Ginny said, sneering at Draco even though the sneer didn't reach her surprised eyes.

"Why so full of anger right now, Weasley?" Draco said, his eyebrows shifting up suggestively.

"You should really show me some respect, Draco, seeing as to how I am what stands between you and a job." Ginny said, looking at Draco again, smiling almost evilly.

Draco, seeming to think it would be a good idea to listen to what his possible new employer was saying, cleared his throat and began to tell her why he wanted the job as if they had no past together at all.

"I have been interested in this job for quite some time now, the Department of Experimental Charms has offered a position, as I'm sure your well aware of, for someone who has had practice in Charms. Well, seeing as to how I majored in Charms in college and graduated top of my class, I was hoping I would be able to fill the position."

"Your resume is very impressive, Malfoy. You're about the 20th person to apply but from the looks of it you are the best I've seen..." Ginny began to think to herself. If I offer him a job, then he will be part of the ministry, meaning that I will have to look at that spoiled, yet surprisingly handsome, face everyday...nothing would have changed from when we were younger, why would it? If I employed him, I'd be stuck with him because I can't fire him, he's not my employee. 

Draco must have noticed her thinking about this, because he moved his hand out in front of her.

"If you hire me, then we will start a new relationship. We can leave all of our past behind us, what do you think?"

Ginny looked at his hand uncertainly for a moment, then stood up and grabbed it, shaking it lightly. 

"Deal."

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

"I did it."

"You didn't!"

"I totally did," Ron Weasley said proudly on the other line of the phone. Ginny was sitting on her bed, papers scattered around her and a phone to her ear.

"So your finally getting married. I'm happy for you Ron." Ginny said into the phone, smiling happily for her brothers engagement.

"Your the only one left, you know that?"

Ginny sighed, almost sadly. "I know, but it's not something I worry about."

"Do you have any guys in your life?"

"Hah like I'd tell you if I did! Just kidding, no, I've been extra busy with work lately, so many new people are coming for jobs in our area that I've had mounds of paperwork. I don't have time for a boyfriend."

"Oh c'mon, Ginny...you could have any guy you want and you know it's true."

"No, Ron you know perfectly well how untrue that is..." Ginny said, her smile fading so quickly and a huge wave of sadness sweeping over her. She hadn't recovered. Not one bit.

"I'm sorry Ginny...I know how much you loved him...but he doesn't deserve you."

"No, no I've come to realize that I didn't deserve him. But that's alright...I don't need him and he doesn't need me."

"Ginny..."

Ginny was on the verge of telling her brother about Draco, but realized that would be bad seeing as to how her brother hates Malfoy more than Voldemort.

"I've got to go, congratulations on popping the question...you and Taya will be a very happy couple, I'm sure of it."

"Alright, goodnight Ginny, take care of yourself. I'll send you a wedding invite when I tell mum and dad and we set a date! Bye."

Ginny hung up the phone and laid back against the dozens of pillows propped up against her headboard. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and thought about how happy she was for her brother, and how miserable she was herself.

She was now the last unmarried Weasley in their family. Their parents were always extremely proud when their children got married, and sometimes Ginny felt like she was a disappointment to them.

Even if she was the youngest, she felt like she was supposed to be hooked up for her parents. And her poor mother. Her mother had only one daughter and still hadn't been able to do the whole mother-daughter-pick-out-wedding-stuff thing.

But Ginny had made up her mind a long time ago. Life didn't want her to have love.

Opening her eyes and sitting up, Ginny began to pick up the papers scattered on her bedspread and combine them all into one large pile. Standing up and picking up the stack of papers, she set them with her work bag by her purse.

I'm way too tired to work, she thought with a stifled yawn as she climbed back into bed and shut off the lamp on the bedside table.

~*~

The roar of waves sounded in the cool salty air. Seagulls flew gracefully past, calling to the oceans soul. Glistening white sand melted between her feet as Ginny walked slowly towards the water.

The blue of the sky reflected upon the white crashing waves as she dipped her toes lightly into the water, testing its temperature.

A voice from behind called out and Ginny found herself turning to face it's speaker. The man was tall with long white hair that blew gently across his face in the breeze. His gray eyes shone out lovingly as he smiled and walked towards her.

She ran to him, throwing her arms around his shoulders and embracing him, laughing and smiling.

Leaning back, his mouth found hers as they kissed softly, tasting each other and melting together into one.

Ginny closed her eyes and let the heat of the kiss flow through her veins. This was magic, she found herself thinking. Magic of love.

The kiss found an end as she pulled away softly, gazing up into the man's eyes.

"I love you, - "

A loud buzzing noise rung through the air and Ginny jumped up, breathing heavily. Clutching her chest, she reached over with her free hand and shut off the alarm clock.

Oh dear, she thought to herself, still taking in heavy and raspy breaths. The dream seemed to send chills down her spine. What should have been heavenly to dream of had become as sick as a nightmare.

The man in her dreams...was it...Draco? Could it be him? She wanted to destroy her alarm clock for ruining the dream. She'd almost found out.

She would have been able to tell if the face she saw in her dreams didn't fade away before she could remember it. It seemed like the blonde stranger would never be revealed.

Maybe this was just a calling of her heart.

~*~

A cool wind whipped around her as Ginny apparated in front of the Burrow. Opening the door, she stepped inside, careful not to make any noise.

She could hear people talking noisily in the living room as she walked in the kitchen, peeking in at what they were going to be eating, which currently sat in dozens of pans and plates on the kitchen table.

She walked into the living room and saw everyone in her family sitting around a very excited Mr. Weasley who was currently telling a family story of some sort.

" - and then when I walked outside, 2 year old Ginny was stark naked, exhausted from playing and napping right on the grass!"

"C'mon, we don't need to hear that one again." Ginny said, smiling happily at everyone who looked up and just noticed her standing there.

"Ginny!" Everyone said at one. The whole room stood up and went over to hug her, nearly trampling her. 

"How've you been?" George said happily, hugging her tightly.

"Ginny dear, it's so great to see you, I'm so glad you could make it!" her mother said, kissing her on both cheeks before rushing into the kitchen.

Ron came up to her, wrapping her in a warm hug. "I missed you honey," he said quietly, pulling out of the hug and gazing lovingly into her eyes as any big brother would to his little sister.

"I missed you too...hey Taya!" Ginny said happily, hugging her new sister in law.

"Hey Ginny." Taya said, her brown eyes sparkling from beneath her glasses. 

"You have to show me the ring." Ginny said, giggling gleefully as Taya held up her hand which held a beautiful gold topaz surrounded by diamonds on a silver band. "Ugh! I'm so jealous! My brother is taking extra good care of you I see!"

Taya laughed happily and nudged Ron aside. "Shoo Ron, it's girl talk time now."

Ron eyed her and then Ginny suspiciously before skulking off to join his brother Charlie and his wife, Jennifer, who were currently having an animate conversation with Bill about his new earring.

"So, when's the date?"

"Probably sometime in the summer, were not sure yet exactly. Eek I'm so excited!" Taya replied, jumping up and down excitedly. 

"And you have every reason to be. Ron is the greatest guy in the world and I'm sure you and he will be very happy."

"I already am happier then I ever have been. Oh my gosh, when Ron pulled out the box I almost leapt on him before he even opened it! I was so happy. Oh and he was VERY happy afterwards, if you know what I mean," Taya said, winking a little at Ginny and smiling playfully.

"Oh I didn't want to hear that! Just kidding. Come with me to help mum set out the food." Ginny said, motioning towards the kitchen, nudging Ron as she passed and then laughing when he yelled ow at the top of his lungs and began to complain to their mother, who was now standing very grief stricken in the doorway.

"Oh dear..." she muttered, feeling slightly faint and nearly falling to the ground if Bill hadn't caught her.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Arthur Weasley said, dashing over towards his wife who was now regaining consciousness on the living room floor.

"Malfoy...Lucius Malfoy...he's...dead."

Ginny felt her heart stop. No...no oh gosh no. Not...Draco's dad...As much as Ginny hated the man, it was Draco's father! And anyways, she couldn't help but feel the most grief and compassion for him and his family.

The rest of the Weasley family seemed shocked. Fred noticed that everyone had gone suddenly quiet and thought this would be a good time to break out a joke.

"Well...he WAS a jerk, wasn't he dad?"

"FRED! Show some respect!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at him, before placing a hand over her mouth and rushing into the kitchen, where moments later stifled sobs could be heard from.

Mr. Weasley looked at his children and their wives and walked quickly into the kitchen to comfort his own wife.

Ginny looked around the room. Charlie and his wife Jennifer had fallen back onto the couch, both of them were mute, staring off into space in deep thought as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Fred and George were standing by the fireplace with their wives, each holding his own while their wives whimpered quietly.

Percy sat in a chair in the corner, Penelope folded up in his lap, both looking respectfully pensive.

Ron and Taya stood where they were, both staring at the ground and Ron's lip was twitching slightly as he gathered Taya into his arms and held her there, no doubt grateful he had someone to hold.

Ginny, on the other hand, had no one to hold her. Feeling desolate and empty, she turned and headed out of the room, rushing towards the door silently and running out of it.

She ran into the cool air outside, feeling the now strong wind whip against her jacket as she stretched her arms out wide. The wind blew back her hair, sending it spiraling in red waves behind her. Her hands found her forehead as she ran them down her face, covering it and letting her head fall.

Tears claimed her, and she didn't even know why she was crying. It seemed that the pain that Draco must have been feeling was coursing through her at that very moment.

She felt his pain. She felt his grief. She felt a lone compassion for him that seemed to be unmatched. 

The setting sun beamed in streaks across her face, warming the harsh winds that beat down on her. She uncovered her face and stared straight into the sun.

Why? Why did life take people like this? Yet...why did she care?

Lucius Malfoy was a deatheater, and knowing anything, it was at the hands of his Lord that he died. She also knew very well that Lucius was preparing Draco to follow in his footsteps, something he should have kept his son away from.

Oh but the Dark Lord had his ways of brainwashing people to do exactly what he wanted them to, and sons following in their fathers footsteps was exactly what Voldemort expected. This much, Ginny knew.

The rest, and all of it, was unfortunately clear in Draco's mind.

~*~


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Malfoy? The mail has come in...where would you like me to set it?"

"Just set it on the table." a hoarse and exhausted voice said from the desk of the dark office.

The small maid set the stack of letters gently down on the coffee table in the center of the room and turned to head towards the door, stopping slightly in the doorway, looking back at her employer hesitantly before turning quickly and heading out of the room, shutting the door with a snap behind her.

In the dark depths of the room, Draco stood facing the window which was hidden behind dense maroon curtains. A tiny slit in the curtains let him peer gloomily out into the streets below.

He wore his long white blonde hair down and it stuck to his sweat drenched forehead. Glass in hand, he took a swig of the dark vodka it held and closed his eyes, letting the stinging liquid burn his throat.

Torture. His father had endured torture trying to prevent him from a certain fate as a death eater. And what had that attained him? A loss that shook him to the bone.

And yet as he stood there, thinking painfully of his father, the only person he wanted to be with confused him. Why did he see her face every time he was upset? Why was it always her?

The dreams had been hard enough, but upon the unexpected death of his father why would he be thinking of her?

Taking another swig of vodka, this time emptying the glass, Draco held the glass up to the light, inspecting it. A sudden burst of rage hit him and he threw the glass to the floor, emotions flooding through him as the glass shattered merciless into pieces.

He collapsed to the floor, his hands covering his face, tears falling from his bloodshot eyes. How could I of known? he thought. How could I of known that I'd miss him this badly but want her?

Maybe it was their recent encounters, or maybe it was her stunning beauty. He didn't know what it was, but the only thoughts in his head were of her as he sat crouched on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably with millions of emotions clouding his mind.

He needed her, oh how he needed her. If only he knew that she needed him at the same moment.

~*~

"This is indeed the will of my Father, that all who see the Son and believe in him may have eternal life; and I will raise them up on the last day. Our condolences go out to the family of Lucius S. Malfoy. Thank You."

A cold breeze covered the land as dark gray clouds circled over head. Rain began to fall lightly from the sky as dozens of people crowded around a large grave where a coffin was just being lowered into the moist ground.

Draco squinted his eyes against the rain, tears no where evident in his demeanor. He had no reason to cry anymore. Or maybe he just didn't have the will to.

His mother and their family members and friends stood with him, none of them saying anything. The silence was almost unbearable.

Ginny walked solemnly towards the crowd of people. What am I doing? she thought. She had gotten out of bed that morning, knowing from the newspapers that today was Malfoy's funeral. Without thinking she had gotten dressed and driven out to the cemetery.

Her heart had been working for her instead of her brain, which was currently coming back to terms with why she was there. She was there to comfort a friend. Wait, what was she saying? Draco wasn't her friend...why was she there then?

Before she could think of an answer, she had already come within a few feet of the crowd which was now diminishing away out of the cemetery. The only person left now was a man standing alone at the head of Malfoy's grave. Draco.

He looked up, noticing her there. Their eyes met but said nothing. Nothing needed to be said.

Ginny turned and began to walk back to her car when a voice called to her.

"Ginny, don't...don't go."

She stopped, turning around slowly. Her eyes met his again, and he had begun to walk towards her, the grass becoming muddy as the rain began to come down harder.

"Why are you here?"

"I was actually just asking myself the same question."

Draco paused, looking at her. Her fire red hair was wet with rain and plastered against her head. The black dress she was wearing was hardly wet because of the black cloak covering it. Her deep blue eyes seemed empty.

"I...I'm glad your here..." he said softly, so quiet it was almost a murmur.

Ginny was taken back slightly. What do I say to that? she thought nervously. This is the guy who made my life hell in school and I always had the impression that he hated me...but then again we did say we would start over. That means that I am nothing but a work colleague to him. But then why is he glad that I came to his father's funeral?

She looked up at him, into his steel eyes that failed him in his act to look unaffected with his fathers death. His eyes cried out with pain.

Suddenly she didn't know what she was doing. Her brain seemed to melt away and all reason melt with it. She reached up and touched his face, gently on his right cheek.

He winced slightly at her touch, closing his eyes. 

Her brain fell back into her head like a rock and Ginny tore her hand away from his face, suddenly aware of what she was doing. She looked down at the ground and began to turn around when he grabbed her and pulled her towards him, crushing his lips down on hers in one swift motion.

Her mind told her to pull away, but her heart melted into his lips. So warm was his taste that she could feel it fueling in her system. A soft cry came from her throat as she kissed him back, almost greedily.

This was it, she thought. This was why I came here. Draco pulled out of the kiss slowly, looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Virginia." he said as he let go of her arm and turned around, walking away from her.

"Oh god.." she muttered silently under her breath, the tenderness of the kiss still trembling on her lips.

~*~

"Draco," Ginny called, stumbling through the muddy grass to catch up to him. He had stopped short of his fathers grave, and had turned around to face her again. This time his eyes held no sadness.

"Draco, I..." Ginny began, until she saw the malice plainly written on his face. Her heart stopped, any emotion she had been feeling suddenly jumped to fear at the look present in his eyes.

Suddenly the boy she had known and feared and hated back in school was standing in front of her, and she couldn't control the fear that built in her stomach and filtered into the sobs in her throat.

"Why did you come here? Why did you come when we both know you hate me...and my father?"

Ginny stood there, the rain falling harder from the sky. Breathing heavily and choking back sobs, she looked into his eyes and fueled on any courage she could muster.

"I came here because I wanted to help you...in you I saw a changed man, someone who I could really connect with and get along with...but looking at you now I see nothing but malice and anger...that's not the Draco I chose to befriend."

Draco's face seemed to pale slightly and the malice seemed to drain from his face, replaced by a very scared and lonely looking man.

His mind was racing, everything focusing directly on what this woman in front of him had just said. She was right, he realized, he was nothing but a ball of anger and malice, and the kiss that they had shared had been something totally unlike him and had revved up an anger in him that he couldn't control.

He couldn't believe himself. Sure, Ginny was beautiful, and she was nice, but this was a girl who would never want him, so how could he of kissed her? She had started it first, he thought. But maybe that was just her way of being sensitive to his dad's death.

Nothing he could think of could have prepared him for what happened next.

Ginny couldn't feel her legs. Cold wind was wrapping around her and enclosing her as she felt her body begin to move towards him. Her eyes stayed fixed in his, and each of their breaths seemed to be frozen in time.

What am I doing? she thought. I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago.

She stood so close to him now, their breath falling upon each others frozen face. Their eyes still held a stone cold gaze.

Ginny raised her hand to his face again, this time cupping his face in her palm. She felt a sob escape his throat at her touch, and saw a tear fall from his eye.

She moved her hand up towards his white blonde hair and ran it through it, caressing his cheek as she let it come down.

"Don't back away." Ginny whispered quietly as she stood on tip toe and ran her mouth into his. Draco reacted immediately and they both couldn't bear the emotions that flowed through them.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Draco held onto her tightly as their lips parted and their tongues explored every inch of each other's mouth.

The kiss lasted forever, each of them pouring their emotions into it. Draco's loss of his father mixed with his anger and frustration melted away through soft lips and nearly violent touches.

Ginny's heart cried out in it's own frustration and pain as she felt moved through the kiss. Her heart screamed that this was it, that this was what it wanted. This was what it needed to beat everyday.

Her mind fought an endless battle, telling her of the man that she was kissing. This man was cruel and evil, and she was kissing him, sharing with him something she kept away from others: her heart.

This time Ginny backed away, her hands resting comfortably on his chest. Rain ran down his face as she looked up at him, seeing his gray eyes through the curtain of white blonde hair.

The look was something that she couldn't read.

For a long time neither of them moved, both standing there in pouring rain, still as close as the kiss they shared and as connected as their feelings.

Draco placed a hand on Ginny's cheek, feeling her face gently. She closed her eyes and welcomed the touch, slowly laying her head on his chest. Sobs began to shake her as she thought of what was happening.

It seemed to reach him as well, because his chest started to shake as her wrapped her up tightly in his embrace and cried into her shoulder. Her own tears fell and joined his.

"What's happening to us Draco?" she said softly without moving.

"I don't know...but whatever it is, I think it's worth pursuing."

She couldn't reply. Instead her lips curved and her tears stopped. She had no idea why she was smiling.

~*~


	4. Chapter 4

Candlelight flickered gently across the walls in the dark room as Ginny sat cross-legged in an oversized maroon armchair.  
  
Candles sat scattered around a large coffee table in front of her. The walls of the large living room were covered in dozens of paintings of landscapes, but little could be seen of them through the thick darkness that was only slightly shredded by the candlelight.  
  
An armchair sat across from where she sat, and in it was Hermione Granger.  
  
"Tell me, Ginny...what is it that you want to tell me?"  
  
Ginny looked up from the mug of hot chocolate steaming in her hands, her lips curving into a dangerous smile.  
  
"I've found something that I never thought I'd find again." she said simply, staring into her best friend's concerned eyes.  
  
Hermione paused for a moment, seemingly trying to read her friends expression.  
  
"Have you met someone?" Hermione asked, shifted her weight in the comfortable armchair.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Ginny? What is it...you've been acting strange all evening, what with the candles and the darkness...what's with all of this?"  
  
"Do you remember Draco Malfoy, Hermione?"  
  
"Of course I remember, how could I fo-...."Hermione paused yet again, her eyes widening in what was almost a look of terror. "Your not...!"  
  
"I am."  
  
"But...don't you remember what an asshole he was?"  
  
"I'm glad you see it past tense as well Hermione. He is not cruel anymore...I've discovered his other side and Hermione...I think I might love him."  
  
"No...no this is too strange...you can't love...Draco...I mean, I'm on your side completely as your friend, but Draco MALFOY? He has to be the biggest jerk on the planet and don't you remember how he was to you?" Hermione said, her face confused with disbelief.  
  
"Your missing the point, he is a changed man now...that side of him is gone. I've changed him."  
  
"You can't change that kind of evil...oh my god and you love him..."Hermione seemed extremely taken back. She seemed to be thinking as if it were impossible. She glanced up at her friend, who was sitting pompously in the chair across from her. "It's your decision, Ginny...I just hope, as your friend, that you have made the right one."  
  
Ginny smiled at Hermione and set her mug down on the coffee table next to the dozens of candles on it's surface.   
  
She stood up and walked over to her friend, wrapping her arms around her.  
  
"Thank you for understanding, Hermione..." she said, her smile true and shining on her beautiful face. A tear fell down her cheek as she pulled away and sat on her knees in front of Hermione.  
  
Hermione brought her hand down to Ginny's cheek, cupping it gently. "I have complete faith in you, Ginny. I know that whatever decision you make will be the best for you. Just don't let yourself get hurt."  
  
With that, Hermione stood up and grabbed her jacket off a coat hanger, sliding it on and fixing the cuffs.  
  
"Call me if you need me, I need to get home and see Harry, he's getting back from Romania today. Bye hun." Hermione smiled one last time at her friend, who was still crouched in front of the armchair, and turned towards the door, opening it and walking out.  
  
At the soft click of the door shutting, Ginny rested her head against the edge of the armchair. Closing her eyes, she sat there for a moment, her thoughts drifting to Draco.  
  
She could only hope that she was making a wise decision. On the other hand, how could ones heart be wrong?  
  
~*~

Ginny hadn't heard from Draco since they had departed from the cemetery. She had run home and sent an owl to Hermione immediately, asking her to come down for her confession.

Since that was said and done, Ginny felt the urge to see him again. She could do nothing but hope that everything that was happening was real. Her mind kept screwing with her, causing her to think things that she shouldn't be thinking.

One thought prominent in her mind was: What if I'm wrong?

Trying not to think about what was right or wrong was something that was very hard for Ginny, but she was letting go of that for just today. 

Slipping on her coat, Ginny glanced at herself in her bathroom mirror. I hope I don't look bad, she thought nervously.

She walked out into her living room, preparing herself for apparation. She concentrated hard on the Malfoy Manor, picturing right outside the huge iron gates.

A rush of air swept over her as she opened her eyes, seeing the iron gates in front of her. The sky was dark and cloudy, remnants of the storm still lingering behind.

The mansion looked dark and mysterious at the top of a large hill, dead grass surrounding it, adding to the already supernatural appearance.

Ginny shivered as a cold draft swept by her, causing her red hair to fly freely around her face. She opened the iron gates carefully, trying hard not to make any sound.

Stepping inside, she shut the gates again and began to walk up a long stairway to the front of the great manor. When she'd reached the top and was on the doorstep, heavy ran began to fall behind her.

Shivering again, she pressed eagerly on the doorbell.

Silence. She waited for a few minutes, then knocked forcefully on the door. "Hello?" she shouted, hoping to get someone's attention.

The door creaked open and a tiny house elf stood timidly on the other side of it.

"Hello, Miss...is you here to see Master Malfoy?"

"Yes, yes I am." Ginny said, smiling pleasantly at the small elf.

"Master Malfoy is in his office, Miss...Blinky will show you the way." The tiny house elf opened the door wider so Ginny could step inside, and then gently shut it behind her.

Blinky began to walk up the stairs, motioning for Ginny to follow. The house was enormous. The roofs high and the walls covered in paintings. Ginny walked delicately up the grand staircase that seemed to stretch upward for miles.

Blinky stopped at the second floor at a large door that stood shut right at the edge of the stairs.

"Master Malfoy is in here, Miss."

"Thank you." Ginny said politely, watching the house elf slink back down the stairs.

Turning towards the door, Ginny turned the knob quietly and pushed the door open, listening intently to the quiet creak it made. Stepping inside, Ginny shut the door behind her.

The room was dark except for a tiny strip of light coming from a large window that was almost completely covered in thick curtains. A desk could be seen near the window and a table and armchairs were in a nice arrangement in the center.

Ginny squinted in the room, her eyes adjusting to the darkness.

"I told you to leave me alone...dumb house elves," a deep hoarse voice said from somewhere near the window.

Ginny inched closer towards the speaker, noticing a dark silhouette of a man standing by the window. She stepped close to him, so close she could reach out and touch him.

She reached, but was caught before contact. "I told you to -" Draco said angrily, rage filling his voice as he whipped around and grabbed Ginny by the wrist, stopping when he realized it wasn't his house elf.

"Ginny.." he said softly, his grip hard on her wrist. Ginny froze, staring into his eyes, not moving or flinching.

Draco let go of her and let his arm fall to his side. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you." he said simply, glancing away from her to look out of the tiny slit in the curtains.

"I came to see you...thoughts of you were still fresh in my mind." Ginny said, inching closer to him, resting her hand on his shoulder. He winced at her touch, which caused her pain to see. "Why do you flinch when I touch you?"

"Because I am not used to being touched in a gentle fashion. I've grown used to beatings."

Ginny felt anxiety fill in her stomach at the thought of him being beaten. Poor boy...she thought, turning him to face her. His face was empty, his eyes deep steel holes that burrowed into her conscience.

"Will you look at me, Draco?" Ginny said, almost urgently, tugging his face to stare into hers. "I need you to be open with me, tell me the truth...tell me how you feel."

"What is it you want to know?"

"Where are we going?"

Draco paused, his mouth opening to say something but closing again quickly. 

Ginny's heart fell. He doesn't want me...she thought solemnly. She felt her heart ripping in two at his silent demeanor. Her eyes were staring into his, slowly filling with tears that she couldn't hold back.

His eyes were empty, empty holes. Why is he like this? she thought. Why does he hold back...

Sobs threatened her so she cleared her throat, glancing down at the ground and then up at him again. "I understand." she said softly, stepping back from him.

She began to walk away, her head hung low and her head swimming with I told You's.

She felt a hand grab her's, pulling her forcefully back. She felt herself be turned around and fall into his embrace. "Don't leave...I'm sorry but I am not very good with words when they involve so much emotion." Draco said, his eyes swimming with a substance that Ginny couldn't understand.

She opened her mouth to speak, staring up into his eyes, feeling tears streak down her face. What was this confusion? Why was he doing this?

Draco moved in swiftly, crushing his mouth down on hers. Ginny pulled away immediately, looking up at him almost angrily.

"Answer me Draco, don't leave me in the dark! This isn't right, we can't just sit here and let emotions run wild when there's no sense to it!" Ginny tore out of his arms and glared ferociously at him.

Draco stood there, unmoving, his arms at his side and his heart in his throat. He needed this, oh how he needed her. But how could he say it? How could he tell her the truth...

"I can't be with you Virginia, though I can't tell you why so please do not ask."

"How can you say that? How can you say that after you said you wanted to discover what we were feeling?...How can you say that after I let you into my heart?" Tears were steadily falling from her eyes now as she stared pitifully at Draco, who stood tall and empty.

His mouth twitched slightly at her last words, and he felt pain throb through his entire body. He wanted her so badly, but he couldn't place her in the immense danger that she would be in if she came into his life.

"I can't protect you, Virginia, it will never work."

"Protect me from what? What is going on Draco? Stop hiding things from me, I have a right to know!"

"It is not your business."

Ginny lifted her hand and slapped him hard across the face, a sudden burst of anger wiping away her tears. Draco lifted a hand to touch his face where she had hit him, the spot where throbbing pain shut out the already present pain in the rest of his body.

"I'm so sorry...I don't know what came over me...oh dear..." Ginny muttered, slowly turning around, looking for anything for his face. She saw a bucket filled with ice that held a few wine glasses in it and walked over towards it, placing a few ice cubes in a white cloth that sat nearby.

She walked back to him and placed the cloth on his cheek, over the spot where she had hit him. 

He stood motionless, not looking at her while she nursed the red mark on his cheek.

The pain from the slap shook him, but he couldn't help see the realization in it. Love was standing there, nursing him, mourning over him, and he was doing nothing but standing there feeling sorry for himself.

Maybe we can stop it together, he thought helplessly. Maybe we can prevent Voldemort's assassinations together.

He placed his hand over hers, taking it and the cloth away from his face slowly. He turned to face her, their faces just inches apart.

"Will you give me a second chance?" he said softly, placing his hand on her face.

"If you explain everything to me."

"Alright."

~*~


	5. Chapter 5

Darkness hung in the air like silk curtains as candlelight broke through it's misty shadows. The bed was covered in a black silk comforter and black silk pillows to match.

Candles sat on a tiny table in between two armchairs pushed painfully close together.

Ginny sat in one, Draco in the other, candlelight playing across their faces, highlighting their stressed features.

Draco took Ginny's hand in his, warming it in his grasp.

"When my father was called to the Death Eaters meeting, my mother told him not to go...she wanted him to just fight off the pain and never go back to Voldemort...my father, of course, being a stubborn man didn't listen. He went to the meeting and planned to tell Voldemort face to face that he was leaving the Death Eaters. I think in some ways he knew he would meet his end there...but maybe that was what he wanted. Voldemort of course was furious when my father told him that he and his son weren't going to be in the death eaters. That was the night I was to receive the dark mark..." he clutched Ginny's hand tighter in his as he paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts and shutting his eyes.

Opening them again, he looked up into Ginny's concerned face. Her deep blue eyes swimming with emotions and welling with tears from his story.

Again he began to speak. "Voldemort performed the worst of the forbidden curses on him last...after doing the others simultaneously. Your probably wondering how I know what Voldemort did to my father...I know because I was there. I had gone after him once he'd left, mostly just to save him if I needed to. But when I saw him being tortured and mutilated, I couldn't move. My feet were cemented to the ground as I stood in the safety of the shadows. I ran away once I heard the words Avada Kedavra...I knew it was over." Draco's voice wavered slightly as he swallowed back sobs.

Ginny felt her heart sink in her chest, sadness forming in a black hole in it's place. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around Draco, sitting on her knees in front of his chair.

Draco hugged her back, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks.

"As much as I hated my father, I loved him...who couldn't love their own father...he died saving me from the fate he had to live with..."

"Oh..Draco..." Ginny whispered, pulling out of the hug and looking straight into his eyes. "Your father loved you...you know he did if he would risk his own life for yours..."

"I just feel so alone...I try and hide it but I can't keep it in anymore..."

"Your not alone...I'm here," Ginny said softly, running her fingertip down the side of his face. 

She felt him breath out softly and watched him close his eyes, moving his hand up to cup hers.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Draco said quietly, opening his eyes to stare deeply into hers.

Ginny nodded silently, her eyes attached to his. They stood so close now, just mere inches apart, and the gap was slowly closing as Draco teased her lips with his.

Ginny felt like she was on air. Her head was high in the clouds, her body feeling light and her heart even lighter. The sadness melted into millions of other emotions, and she couldn't find any reason to not be doing this now.

I need to save him, she thought to herself, her lips moving passionately over his. I need to be the thing in his life that lasts, and I need him to be what lasts in my own.

She herself didn't want to be alone anymore. Living the independent lifestyle had grown on her, but her broken heart had hardly mended. That is until she saw Draco again.

And her dream...oh her dream. It was Draco, how could it not be Draco? Did this mean what it could possibly mean? Could we be...soul mates?

All thoughts flashed away like lightning come and gone as Draco stood up suddenly, gathering her roughly into his arms and crushing his mouth down on hers.

Teeth scraped against teeth as hunger swam through them like mad tides on the open ocean. Blood rushed hot and flaming as Draco laid Ginny on the bed and crawled on top of her, his mouth tracing her warm neck.

He ran his hands up under her shirt, caressing her waist and chest. His mouth found hers again as she found her breath growing ragged from anticipation.

This was not normal, she thought to herself. This wasn't just normal sex...this meant something. This meant something, something to me and something to him. This could be the start of something that should have started so long ago.

Ginny began to claw at his shirt, nearly tearing apart the buttons in desire filled hunger. Her heart was beating outrageously fast, and when her chest was bare and against his, she realized his was too.

Draco moved his mouth from her mouth to her chest, planting kisses there running all the way down to her jeans. Unbuttoning them greedily, he slid them off her effortlessly.

Ginny made a mad dash for his mouth again, fueling her hunger for his taste. How was this possible? she thought, looking up into his eyes that held yet again something she could not read. How was it possible to feel so much desire for someone when all you can do is tell yourself they aren't the one?

But then again, her dream was what kept her going in this charade of a dream called reality. Who knew that he felt the same?

Draco had stopped moving, laying motionlessly on top of her almost naked body, just gazing lovingly and hungrily into her eyes. She is so beautiful, he thought helplessly. How is it that the world thinks I deserve her when I don't? I'm nothing but a coward and a fraud...I'm nothing like everyone thinks I am.

"Draco?" Ginny said quietly, her eyes fixed on his.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

Draco had to fight to choke back a sob. Was she getting at where I think she's getting at? he thought bewilderedly. He knew his answer, but what would her's be?

He noticed her eyes beginning to well with tears at his silence, and he noticed the anxiousness of it in her face.

His answer was so simple, and yet he couldn't form the word...

"Yes." 

Ginny smiled and a tear trickled down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Draco...I...oh god...I love you." she said, her tears forming into sobs.

She pulled out of the hug and felt a new kind of hunger building in her stomach and her heart. Hunger for the love that he was offering.

Draco's heart seemed to explode at her words. It seemed like blood gushed heat was flowing through his entire body alone with tiny dances of sensations down his limbs.

She loved him. And he could see it written in her eyes. She loved him, and oh god did he want her.

Without another word, Draco crushed his mouth back on hers, connecting them once more in the sea of flooding emotions. Tearing off his pants and boxers, his mouth traced her jaw line and crept up her throat, causing her to tremble in excitement.

His hands moved down to the fabric that was separating them, and slid it gently off her milky white skin. Tossing her panties aside, he moved his hands up and down her hips and thighs, his mouth wandering freely over her stomach.

"Draco...." she called out quietly, pulling his head towards hers and kissing his mouth almost violently. She felt him bite her lip and felt an almost desirable pain.

It didn't need to be gentle, no. She was far beyond that. Her body didn't call for it, and neither did her heart. She needed what she knew he was all about, overwhelming power.

It felt like he knew her body. He knew just where to kiss her and just where to touch. Her body seemed to soar beneath him, sensations following emotions on high tail.

His mouth knew just what to do to hers, caressing and grabbing greedily with lust.

Though this lust wasn't really lust at all. It was a passion filled love that fueled on distress and frustration. Though it also fueled on one main thought: that dreams didn't lie.

He felt his body sink and rise with hers in repetitive movements as his hands coursed up and down her smooth curved hips. His tongue traveled mercilessly down her chest to her stomach, running smoothly over her navel.

His hands moved in between her thighs, pushing them gently yet greedily apart. She gasped in surprise as his hand rubbed smoothly between her legs.

Ginny's heart was beating at a tremendous rate, her blood pumping hot and red, fueling her desires and coursing in and out of her heart. Her eyes stayed open and focused on his, icy blue into steel gray.

Draco's hands moved like that of a skilled craftsman, carving a delicate statue out of a smooth marble stone. Chiseling away her worries and her fears, anxiety melting into preparation.

Ginny's hands were grasped in his long white blonde hair, running through it like laden silk. She placed her hand on his shoulder and slowly turned him over, placing her on top.

She felt a coursing need to take control of his body, to cause him to cry out and to make him her own. Running her hands down his slim and muscular figure, she let her fingers touch lightly as to get the most intense sensation which she felt rippling under his skin.

His skin tone slightly pale, she saw her own skin seemingly melt into his as they molded each other together through sweet touch.

Her mouth scraped across his, open and hungrily exploring the deepest region of his soul. Heat enclosed them in a sweat enhanced circle, air seemingly unbreathable.

Ginny pulled away from his mouth, stopping the movement of her hands down his torso, gazing longingly into his eyes. 

"I want this to be something we won't regret...are you sure you want to do this?" she said slowly, her eyes focused concernedly on his.

"Yes." he said, pulling her face towards his and covering her mouth in his own. The kiss fading and their lips parting, she heard him whisper something that was barely audible.

It sounded like 'I love you'. Ginny could do nothing but smile and turn him over again, placing him in the seat of power.

Draco kissed her mouth again, his hands in her silky fire hair, sending her heart screaming for more sensual touches.

"Don't hold back anymore..." Ginny whispered hungrily into his ear. He felt his heart skip a beat and the ball of anxiety and hunger in his stomach explode.

Steadying himself, he slid himself into her, slowly pulling out again and plunging back in, moving to the course of her moans. He felt his body give in as he began to move faster, answering the cries in her calls.

They moved as one. No one could have separated them or have made them feel more in tune with each others emotions. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, crying out in utter pleasure as his movements made impressions in her body.

Oh my god, she thought to herself. Nothing, nothing, compares to this. She felt tears form in her body as he moved with her, her hips rising and falling with the speed of his strokes.

She felt her hands clutch his back, digging her nails into his hot and sweaty flesh. She felt herself cry out as the first wave of white hot intense heat burst within her. 

Draco moved continuously, his mind in a thousand places at once. He couldn't comprehend anything out of the thousands of messages his brain was sending him except the indescribable love he felt for her now.

He couldn't believe his body. His heart was screaming and his brain was malfunctioning. How could an intense love like this be real?

Forever could never have been enough. Forever just wasn't enough time in the universe for this. Ginny's heart was about to explode from overwhelming emotion and the only thought blazoned in her mind was that this never stop.

She felt herself orgasm over and over again, a continuous wave of heat and spiraling blindness that she felt flood through her entire body. Her breath was ragged and her mind was scattered across the open plains of ecstasy in his arms.

Draco kissed her again, still moving faster and rougher, taking advantage of the freewill she presented him with. He could have her. He was having her. He was doing what everyone would have thought impossible. What he had thought impossible.

He knew now what she meant when she said she had let him have her heart. The answer was shining brightly in her tear filled eyes. Her love was what he wanted, what he needed. And to hell if he was going to lose it.

He felt his hands ball in her hair as he felt his stomach tighten. His chest was heaving and his heart beating faster then a speeding mustang in an open plain, but he still pushed on.

He saw the heat of it in her eyes. The sheer passion of it all drove him over the edge.

And over the edge he fell. He felt himself soar into the oblivion that was her sparkling blue eyes. He saw that she was falling with him.

Ginny's heart leapt out of her as she felt the last and final ball of heat build in her. She saw herself soaring high above the world in his arms, following the glistening heavens that presented themselves to her in extreme sensation.

The explosion was like nothing she'd ever felt. Draco stopped moving and stared directly into her eyes as the explosion hit him too. She felt the white hot flash of heat take her and felt him pour into her as it shook him as well.

She saw the love explode in his eyes. Saw it in waves of gray and what could have been unmistakingly green.

"I love you Virginia..." Draco muttered almost silently, after the intense heat had faded from both of their bodies.

She felt a more and better sensation fill her heart at his words, and felt sobs overtake her. "Oh Draco..." she felt herself murmuring. "I'm so in love with you..."

Draco closed his eyes and rested his head on her chest, a single tear falling from his eye.

~*~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Waking dreams never lied either. A long ring woke Ginny out of her daydream as the phone exploded. Picking the piece of electronic plastic up off the hook, she held it to her ear.

"Ministry of Magic, employment secretary speaking."

It had only been a day. One single day since she had been with Draco. Only a day and the feeling of his lips on hers was still prominently driving her wild. She hadn't told anyone yet...though she would be lying if she said the urge hadn't been strong.

The one thing she couldn't let herself focus on was Ron's response. Ron would flip a lid and probably kill Draco and then herself. But what would Harry think?

Wait a second, why should she give a shit about what Harry thinks? Harry broke her heart...why shouldn't she enjoy a nice infatuation with Draco just to spite Harry?

What infatuation. She thought. This was no infatuation. This was it, this was it ALL over again. But it was different this time. This time the man she was in love with returned her feelings. 

Love. The word still had her up in knots. The anxiety of it all she couldn't evade. It was like a large black hole just waiting to suck her in at any moment and all she had to hold on to was her wits.

And her wits were growing thin at this point in time.

"Ginny?"

The sudden voice and presence of another person startled her. She realized she'd set the phone down already and was staring blankly into space.

"Yes?" she said, clearing her throat and smiling politely at the person at her side.

"These came for you this morning, there was no card...the delivery man said that the man who sent them was sure you'd know who it was from."

Ginny's heart soared it's highest. He'd sent her flowers! What a polite and conventional thing to do after sex. Or was it a symbol of his love? It had to be that.

Taking the large basket of flowers out of the woman's hands, she set them on her desk and began her inspection. 

Lavender, poppy, daisy...everything a variety of wild flowers.

She looked up to say thank you to the woman who had brought her the flowers but found herself staring into empty air. Hmmph, she thought. Guess no one likes to stick around at the Ministry...

~*~

"Good morning Lloyd!" Draco explained happily, a broad smile on his usually vacant expression.

"Er...good morning...Mr. Malfoy..." the average looking man said, seemingly very surprised and confused. "May I ask why your so happy? We've got to get this shipment of leak proof cauldrons to the stores by TOMARROW. Read my lips, TOMARROW. and your sitting here happy as a bird!"

"I am happy, Lloyd, because I have met the woman of my dreams! or rather gotten to know her, you see I met her a lon-" Draco said, before being interrupted.

"Well, that's all good, but with your fathers death you have been placed with the responsibility of the factories, and frankly you haven't done anything but sulk around until today..." the man said, drifting off as Draco walked over and stood happily looking out the window, large mug of coffee in hand. "What are you looking at?"

"Life, Lloyd. Life." Draco replied, a broad smile on his handsome face.

~*~

Wind swept around Ginny's fire hair as she felt herself transported. The burrow stood cozily in front of her, surrounded by spring green grass and happily chirping birds.

Okay, she thought to herself, you can do this. Just go in, and explain everything to Ron...no need to tell anyone else. Your family will understand why you've chosen to keep it a secret for awhile, just until you get things figured out. The only person who needs to know is Ron.

She walked unsteadily up to the door of the burrow, opening it with a soft creak. Her mother sat in the kitchen, cooking as usual.

"Ginny!" Molly Weasley said enthusiastically, running to her only daughter and wrapping her in a warm hug. 

"Mum," Ginny said affectionately, returning the hug and stepping back. "Is Ron here yet?"

"Yes he's out back with your father." Molly said with a smile, returning to her cooking.

Ginny stepped out back and into the vast gardens where Arthur Weasley and his youngest son Ron sat in comfortable white lawn chairs, each with a beer nestled snugly in his hand.

"So this is what you do on your gardening days?" Ginny said, smiling playfully at her father and her brother, who turned to look up at her, each with a broad Weasley grin on their faces.

"Hey don't diss progress!" Ron said, standing up and hugging Ginny tightly. 

"Daddy.." Ginny said, stepping back from Ron and walking over to her father and giving him a warm hug. "I missed you." she said again, planting a small kiss on her fathers cheek.

"It's so nice to see you Ginny." Arthur Weasley said, beaming at his gorgeous daughter.

"Will you excuse us, Dad?" Ginny said politely, smiling at her father.

Arthur looked playfully suspicious at each of them, before standing up and returning inside the house.

"What is it Ginny?" Ron said, a concerned look now on his freckled face.

"I need to speak to you about something...something important."

Ginny took a seat at one of the lawn chairs and beckoned Ron to do the same. She cleared her throat and closed her eyes, concentrating hard on what she was going to say.

Taking Ron's hand in hers, she looked straight into his loving blue eyes and began to speak.

"I have met someone...but before you say something and beg me to tell you who he is, I must explain some things. I employed someone some time ago, someone who I hadn't seen in a long time and who I had until recently hoped to never see again. He had changed. I can't really begin to say how but he'd changed. No longer was he the stuck up, punk-ass, dumb rich boy I remem-"

"Shut up." Ron said, his eyes filled with what could have been terror or complete disgust. "You don't mean...Malfoy?"

Ginny felt sobs building in her throat as she looked down at their joined hands, and watched as Ron ripped his hand out of hers.

"Please, oh geez, please tell me you are not serious!"

Fury began to wash over her now. Why should her brother be able to choose her boyfriend for her? Why should she be restricted to what Ron wants?

"I AM serious Ron. And frankly, I wouldn't expect you to understand anyway! I shouldn't have even told you, I should have known that I couldn't trust anyone but Hermione with information like this..." Ginny said furiously, standing up and starting to walk away.

She felt a hand grab hers, holding her back. Ron got up and stood in front of her, his eyes focusing on hers.

"Look, I respect your opinion on Malfoy, as I respect your right to choose your own boyfriend. Ginny, your my little sister. It's in my nature to want to protect you, and from what I've seen of Malfoy, he is not someone I want my little sister to be with."

"But your missing the point Ron! He's changed...he's so depressed and lonely...and I've been having these dreams and-"

"Dreams? What dreams?" Ron asked, his eyes a bright and violent blue.

"I...oh...well I've been having these dreams lately...no, it's stupid..."

"Tell me."

Ginny sighed, biting her lip and trying to find the right words. "I've been having these dreams where I've seen myself with a man, a man with long white blonde hair and steel gray eyes...the man and I are together, or with two small children...Ron I think the man is Draco."

Ron's eyes grew slightly larger at her words, and his mouth shifted into a kind of I-Don't-Know position. "Are you sure?"

"I'm almost positive."

This time Ron sighed, his eyes shifted to the soft brown dirt and then back up to Ginny's face. "If your sure about this, then I have nothing against it."

Ginny's lips curved into a reluctant smile and she felt sobs build in her. "Oh thank you..." she whispered quietly, hugging her brother so tightly that he couldn't help but laugh.

A sisters love and a brothers approval was a wonderful thing.

~*~


	7. Chapter 7

The world couldn't have kept her apart from Draco now. With her brothers acceptance and her own discovery, Ginny felt happier than she ever could have.

She felt Harry being pushed out of her mind and found Draco replacing him, along with some newly discovered emotions. For her, life was going great and couldn't have been any better.

She seemed to have forgotten what Draco had said only 4 nights before. I can't protect you, Virginia. 

If she hadn't been so happy and dreamy, she might have seen the signs.

~*~

Ginny sat comfortably on her sofa, legs underneath her and a cup of pink lemonade resting in her palms. An open book sat on the coffee table in front of her, and she was busily reading down the pages, lapping up every word.

The book was titled _Can't Deny My Love_. Ginny would have normally strayed as far away from these kind of books as possible, but with her new found sensuality towards Draco, she felt the need to read every single sappy page.

Her living room was quiet. It was mid afternoon and the hazy sun was sitting contently in the blue sky, casting down hot beams of light into her flat.

Maybe it was something about sitting here, reading a book and sipping lemonade, thinking of Draco and what he might be doing, that made Ginny so content with staying just like this, forever and ever.

A loud knock at her door scared her, nearly causing her to spill her drink. Her lips breaking out into a smile, she set the cup on the table next to her book and stood up, moving towards the door. 

She undid the lock and opened the door, her smile fading immediately.

"Hey Ginny." Harry said, his eyes a bright green happiness that ensured his pleasant grin.

"Oh..hey Harry..." Ginny said, suddenly all her insecurities rushing back into her. She hadn't seen Harry in over a year, he had been away in Romania and she had been avoiding him at all costs. "Come in."

Ginny opened the door wider and allowed Harry to enter. He walked in and turned to face her, the grin on his face lessening slightly.

"I have to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Ginny was curious...very curious actually, as to why Harry Potter would show up at her doorstep in the middle of the afternoon.

"I've been hearing things...well okay, Hermione told me..." Harry began, his gaze shifting to the ground as he shifted his weight. Ginny knew exactly what was coming. "Are you and Malfoy...a couple?"

Ginny couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing for no reason what-so-ever. You shouldn't be laughing! her mind yelled at her. But the laughs kept coming and she began to feel sick to her stomach.

Once her laughing fit had subsided, she looked up at Harry, who wore a very shocked expression.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me..." Ginny said, her smile suddenly turning to a very sad frown. "And yes, since you are wondering...I have moved on Harry."

"With Malfoy...?" Harry said, concluding.

"Yes."

It was Harry's turn to smile. "I was hoping that you were joking, but now seeing your face I take it that you definitely aren't."

"Wow, did you come up with that all by yourself Harry?" Ginny said hastily, her expression one of fury.

Harry grinned even more, looking at Ginny with a surprised expression. "For Ron's sister, you sure are bitchy sometimes."

"Well maybe I wouldn't be that way had you not broken my fucking heart!"

A dark shadow passed over Harry's face, wiping the grin off immediately. "Ginny...I...you know what happened, and to this day I regret ever hurting you...but I was young and stupid then...how could I of known that you cared that much?"

"Well let's see Harry! I thought it was EVIDENT enough that I was completely in love with you from the moment I saw you! And...and...and you go off and MARRY my best friend! I took it lightly then, at least that's what I made people think. You thought that didn't you? You thought that IT didn't phase me at all! Well you know what? It just about killed me." 

Ginny couldn't believe she had just said that. All that anger, all that frustration just...burst out all at once. Seeing Harry again hit her in the spot she hoped would never be hit again.

"I'm over you Harry...I've found someone who cares about me and actually loves me...he's so much better than you, just face it!"

Harry looked completely taken back. "I'm sorry Ginny, I can't say that enough...I didn't know...if you had told me that it hurt you that badly, I would have done something...you can't just expect everyone to know how your feeling if you don't let them know first." Harry's eyes were solemn and apologetic, and the truth of it hurt Ginny terribly.

"I'm sorry Harry...I shouldn't have gone off on you like that...it's just...well...I've had all this building up and just when I thought it was all gone you show up and..." Ginny felt her legs start to give way on her and she felt her head spinning, the world turning itself upside down. "I feel a bit lightheaded..." 

Ginny collapsed, Harry catching her before she hit the floor. She had fainted, whether from heat exhaustion or heart exhaustion, she would never know.

~*~

Wild green grass blew peacefully in the cool breeze, accenting rolling hills of emerald. The sky was painted with clouds of white, each their own pattern and design.

There were no trees, only rolling grass hills and timeless clouds in a sunless sky.

Suddenly dark clouds rolled in and the breeze turned to icy cold blasting wind as Ginny felt her hair being pulling past her, hiding her face from a dark figure that was steadily approaching her.

Fighting to tame her hair and relieve it of her face, Ginny stared nervously at the dark figure. It moved closer, closer, and closer still, it's face hidden behind a cloak of deep red.

A hand jutted out from under one of the cloaks sleeves, wrinkled and bony, withered and worn. Ginny tried to scream, but her voice came out silent as the world around her.

She tried to run, tried to move, but she was glued permanently to the grassy ground. She looked down and noticed that the grass had turned from peaceful green to deadly brown. Everything around her was dying...and soon she would too.

"Ginny! Ginny...wake up!"

Ginny's eyes flipped open, the light of the room causing her to squint.

"What..." she said, or tried to say anyways. Her throat was dry and she felt like her voice had disappeared.

She looked up and saw Harry looking at her, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he said, his eyes a sea of emerald waves lined with tears.

"Yea...yea I think so." Ginny said as she sat up, feeling her arms and legs completely mobile again and her voice completely audible. "Did I faint?"

"Yea...but you look fine now...I guess it was the stress." Harry smiled at her, a bit of warmness to reflect the coldness of the dream.

"I'm sorry Harry...I shouldn't take stupid things like that out on you..." Ginny said, trying to smile but realizing she isn't happy enough to.

"It's alright Ginny, just lie down." Harry said as he picked her up off the floor and settled her onto the sofa. It was so weird, Ginny thought, having Harry be so close. 

She'd never actually been this close to him...never even knew what he smelled like. She breathed in the scent of his shirt and smelled peppermint.

Weird...I never thought Harry would smell like peppermint, she thought, her eyes shifting to his face as he laid her down.

"Are you sure your okay? I feel this is my fault..."

"I'm fine..trust me. And don't think it's your fault. Just promise me something."

"Of course, what is it?"

"Accept the fact that I'm in love with Draco."

"Alright."

~*~


	8. Chapter 8

It was like seeing your best friend after being apart for over a decade. A reunion, in it's simplest of forms: two old friends, chatting about the times they had shared and of the times that recently had come to pass.

Harry and Ginny sat at her kitchen table, busy chatting away about what each of them had been doing for the past year. Harry seemed less perturbed then Ron about the idea of Ginny dating Draco, much less being in love with him.

But then again, Harry had always been the more understanding type, always there to lend a listening ear to his friends. Ginny, sadly, had not been included in this circle of friends...until now.

"Do you like working at the Ministry? I've heard it can be pretty repetitive, which is why I never applied." Harry said, taking a sip of the lemonade Ginny had given him.

"Yea, actually I do. It is repetitive in some respects, but it also isn't. I get to meet new people all the time, but then again there's always mounds of paperwork. It's easy enough for me though..."

Ginny looked at Harry, a smile forming over her lips. "Would you like to go out onto the balcony? It's dark out now...I think we can see the stars."

Harry grinned and stood up, following her towards a glass laden door in her living room. She unlocked the door and slid it open, pulling aside the heavy curtains in front of it.

The night breeze blew gently across her face as she stepped carefully out into the moonlight. She turned and watched Harry join her, his glasses reflecting the heart of the moon.

The view was spectacular. Ginny's flat was actually on a very high part of town, overlooking a valley of apartments and city buildings. Visible were the glows of a thousand lamps and street lights, a few turning on or off at every which moment.

The sky was a blanket covered in diamonds, stars poking out of their seams to aid in lighting the night sky. A few clouds moved slowly across the stars, covering them like a hand covers another hand.

Ginny stood at the edge of the balcony, her arms resting comfortably on the ledge. Harry stood next to her, his elbows on the ledge and his legs crossed at the feet.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ginny said, not looking away from the endless sea that was the city.

"Definitely."

The air was soundless. So far away from the city, it seemed as though nothing were moving. It seemed as though the city weren't even alive in this dense and chilly night.

Harry turned to face Ginny, his eyes studying her features in the moonlight. Wow, he thought to himself, she really is beautiful.

Suddenly a cloud moved over the moon and Ginny's face disappeared in the darkness. Harry reached out, almost as if to make sure she was still standing there. His hand found her's, clenched on the ledge.

"What's wrong?" he said, trying to relax her tense hand.

When she didn't speak, Harry turned around and jumped in surprise.

A dark shadow stood in front of them, a wand held in it's hand lighting up a small portion of it's face. Harry could see Ginny now, though he wished he couldn't.

The look on her face scared him even more than he would have normally been scared. Her eyes were shut and she looked as if she weren't breathing; almost deadly still.

Harry couldn't believe himself. Why can't I move? He thought, his mind wandering over to the wand in his pocket. If I could just get my wand...why can't I reach for it?

The figure moved suddenly, their wand whipping out in front of them. Harry saw Ginny arch her back, arching into the air. She rose off the balcony floor, her fire hair draping behind her.

What's going on? Harry had never seen anything like it. And yet, while he should be doing something, he felt completely motionless. No! I can't let this happen!

He felt nausea come over him and almost tumbled over, his stomach contracting in odd ways causing his mind to race wildly. The feeling disappeared almost immediately and he suddenly felt movement.

He reached wildly for his wand and jumped at the figure who was now preparing to apparate.

"Let go of her!" Harry yelled, as he raised his wand at the figure. The figure didn't even move, didn't even acknowledge Harry's presence. " I said let go you good for nothing bastard!"

This did it. The figure turned suddenly, it's wand pointing directly at Harry. Ginny fell to the ground with a thud; snapping out of the trance.

"Don't make any sudden moves Potter..." a timid and squeaky voice said, very surprising given that the figure had seemed so menacing. Harry immediately recognized the voice.

"How did you get away? I thought you were dead Pettigrew!"

"Yes, you would think that, huh? Crucio!" A blast of light shot out of Pettigrews wand and hit Harry square in the chest. He doubled over in pain, the most excruciating pain ever. He felt his insides being torn apart and ripped out of him, he felt his brain resizing itself and his skeleton contorting in odd ways.

This was how he felt anyways, what was really happening was he was lying still on the ground, screaming in pain.

Ginny screamed, startling Pettigrew who obviously thought she was still unconscious. She stood up fast and tried to hit Pettigrew, only to have herself put in full body bind.

"You are so foolish. Ta ta Potter." Pettigrew said, taking the curse off Harry and apparating instantly away, Ginny clutched in his arms.

~*~

A winding staircase curled around the thick stone walls of the chamber. The only light could be seen cascading from torches clinging to the damp walls.

Ginny's head felt heavy and her throat dry. The musty smell of the chamber filled her nostrils and intoxicated her, causing her to feel drowsy and sickly.

She lifted her head heavily off the stone cold floor, trying to sit up. She heard a faint whisper behind her that seemed so distant and yet so close. Turning around she saw two dark figures standing in the shadows, conversing with eachother.

One of the figures was smaller and was busily twittering away excuses about something. Ginny couldn't comprehend what the man was saying, nor what the taller figure was saying.

Everything began to go darker and Ginny felt her head go light. She didn't even feel her head hit the floor.

~*~

Harry ran. He knew the one person he had to tell because he knew the exact reason for Ginny's capture. It's all your fault, Malfoy...he thought angrily. But then again, it was his fault Ginny had been taken...he didn't even do anything.

But what could he have done, Pettigrew had performed Imperius on him and he hadn't been able to move. He could overcome the curse, but for a moment or so it took him time to fight it.

He hadn't even heard Pettigrew whisper the curse, but he knew it's effects well. 

"MALFOY! Open the goddamned door!" Harry yelled as he reached the door to Malfoy Manor. He began to pound his fists against the large wooden door as he felt tears streaking down his face.

"Malfoy, I swear to -"

A timid house-elf had just opened the door, it's tiny face peeking out of it. "Is you wanting to see Mr. Malfoy, Sir?"

"Yes, damnit, where is he?"

"Upstairs...come with me, Sir." The tiny house-elf opened the door wider and Harry stepped in. He began to sprint up the stairs where the elf had pointed him to.

Reaching the first door, he kicked it open and found Draco sitting at his desk, papers surrounding him and a quill in his hand.

"What the...what are you doing here Potter?" Draco said, standing up immediately.

Harry was out of breath, and resting his hands on his knees he looked down at the ground and began to speak, his breath coming in hard rasps.

"Ginny...Ginny's been taken." he said, clearing his throat and looking up at Malfoy, who looked paler than usual.

"What do you mean? By who?"

"Pettigrew...Voldemort's got her." Harry said, walking towards Draco now, a tear streaking down his face to join the earlier ones.

Draco looked like he had seen death in front of him. "I...I have to get her...I know exactly where she is..." he said, his hands shaking.

"No! Don't you see? This is what Voldemort WANTS! He wants you to go there all knight in shining armor to save the girl! Then he's going to kill you!"

"How do you know about that?" There was a slight pause in which the two men looked at each other, expressionless.

"Ginny told me."

Draco stood there for a moment, just looking at Harry, an expressionless look still on his pale face. "Well, what's the plan, hero boy?"

Harry grinned slightly, and, for a quick second, it seemed as though a bond of understanding were formed between them, something most would have considered impossible.

~*~


	9. Chapter 9

"Shh! Can't you walk any quieter Potter?" Malfoy snapped, turning back to face Harry as the two of them walked down a long dark passageway leading to the chamber.

"Oh like your being any quieter! I can hear your footsteps echoing off the walls!"

"Funny, coz mine seem to be drowned out by yours!" They were facing each other now. They knew they couldn't stand each other but both knew they had to work together if they were going to get Ginny out.

"Look, there's no use in us fighting NOW, we can fight once Ginny is safe. Deal?" Harry said, holding out his hand and his head high.

"Fine." Draco didn't take Harry's hand, but instead grinned at him, turning around and starting back down the damp passage.

The darkness seemed consuming. The only light they could see was a faint yellow orange light far in front of them. Harry assumed, and Draco knew, that this was the chamber.

"You better do this right, Potter." Draco said under his breath as they reached the entrance to the chamber. They peaked through and could see Ginny lying still on the floor, unconscious. They could also see Voldemort and Pettigrew standing next to her, talking in hushed voices.

Well, Pettigrew was the only one talking. Voldemort looked distracted from what Pettigrew was saying and more focused on something else.

"Do it NOW!" Draco whispered loudly.

Harry steadied himself and raised his wand, pointing it at Draco who was standing facing him. He watched Draco close his eyes and spread his arms, readying himself.

"Demutatio draconigena!" Harry said, a dark black beam of negative light shooting from his wand and striking Draco. At first Draco stood perfectly still, his head raised to the ceiling and his arms open winged. 

Then his back arched and his body began to alter itself. Dark black scales began to replace the skin and horns began growing from his head. His body twisted and elongated, forming a long snake like body. 

Wings sprouted from his back, stretching themselves.

The change had occurred so quickly that Harry had barely any time to recognize where the Malfoy in the dragon had gone. 

"Go Malfoy, GO!" Harry whispered, pointing towards the chamber.

Draco reared up on his hind legs and took off into the chamber, spreading his wings and soaring up towards the tall ceiling. The ceiling seemed to stretch for miles, a never ending spiral towards a top air vent that showed a cloudy sky and brought little light in.

"What th-" Voldemort began, watching the dragon with great interest as it swooped high up into the chambers. "What is the meaning of this Wormtail?!"

"I-I-I..don't know...s-s-sir..." Pettigrew stammered, watching the dragon timidly as it flew like a vulture over their heads, eyeing each of them hungrily with orange red eyes.

"You are so incapable Wormtail." Voldemort said simply, grinning up at the dragon and pulling out his wand. Harry, who was just about to accio Ginny to him, noticed this and saw Draco in danger.

Draco wasn't watching Voldemort, but instead was looking down at Ginny, swooping closer to her still body.

"Corrigo!" Voldemort yelled, his wand pointed directly at Draco. A beam of white light burst out of his wand and hit Draco directly in the chest.

Draco's body froze in midair, frozen in flight. Suddenly his back arched again and his body returned to normal. His body, wingless, began to plummet to the ground.

"Shit -" Harry said, seeing Draco falling. "Wingardium Leviosa!" 

Draco stopped 4 feet from the ground, and floated slowly back down.

His arms were flailing wildly and he jumped up when he landed on the ground, yanking out his wand and pointing it at Voldemort.

Harry let out a breath of relief and turned his attention back to Voldemort, who was currently pointing his wand directly at Draco.

"Your father was such a fool, boy..." he said, his face contorting in an evil grin that was more of a sneer. He watched as Draco slowly moved towards Ginny, standing in front of her; the only protection he could offer her now.

Harry noticed that she had started to wake up, her arm struggling to push herself up off the ground.

Ginny felt weak. She had no idea what was going on, and at the moment could hear nothing but slurred voices and see nothing but blurred figures.

Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and looked around her, looking straight up at Draco. "Draco...?" she said, her mind still trying to comprehend where she was.

One glance at Voldemort and she suddenly knew. "Oh my god..." she said, her eyes widening in horror as she saw Voldemort grinning maliciously at her and as Draco turned to face her, crumbling to the floor and clutching her in his arms.

"Oh Ginny..." he said, holding her tightly. Harry's eyes were still on Voldemort, who was standing still and straight, his eyes directly on Draco.

"Draco...this might be a good time to turn around..." Harry muttered to himself, keeping to the entrance way. 

"I suppose now that I have you right where I want you, I'll have to do just what I did to your father and every other coward..." Voldemort said, his wand fixated on Draco. "Crucio!"

"NO!" Ginny yelled, pushing Draco behind her and taking the full blast of the powerful beam of light that shot out of Voldemort's wand. The pain for her was unimaginable.

She felt her flesh being torn apart, her insides being mutilated, her heart and brain burning fire hot. She could barely hear anything through the pain, much less even open her eyes.

What she did hear was a lot of screaming and a loud thump as someone fell to the floor beside her. 

Prying her eyes open she saw Draco lying next to her, blood trickling from a cut on the top of his head. Her vision blurred and turned to black.

~*~

The world was spinning. When it came to a stop, a large jet black raven flew high overhead, clutching in it's talons a sword of gleaming silver. Stones covered in green ivy were coming into view along the walls, the vines snaking their way through a sea of granite.

Red hair flashed in her face, blurring her vision. Bright blood red in a color fading dream. A figure could be seen now standing motionless in front of her, clutching a wand in one hand and missing the other.

She tried to let out a scream, but it came out as a silent laugh. She found herself bawling over laughing and crying at the same time, uncontrollable emotions flooding her system.

The figure in front of her flickered, as old video footage would. Suddenly the silver sword replaced the wand, glistening brightly in the dark figures left hand.

She found the laughter leave her like water leaves the shore in a rush, pain and horror filling it's place. The sword was pointed at her. Bright light bounced off the blade as it stood pointed directly at her heart.

She couldn't speak. Words were useless as she prepared her body for death...

Ginny screamed, jumping up as her hand swung out in front of her. She heard a shrill cry of pain and her eyes flipped open, suddenly aware that the dream was over.

Her breath was ragged and raspy, coming in fast and yet too slow for her lungs. She clutched her chest and stared around for the person she had hit.

She saw Pettigrew sitting a couple feet away from her, clutching his right cheek. He seemed shaken and his eyes were constantly flitting around the room nervously.

Ginny looked around the room. She was still in the chamber, the cool hard stones still covered the ground and the walls still held a coldness that couldn't be matched.

Something was different though. She was alone in the chamber besides Pettigrew.

"Wh-where are Draco and Harry?" she said, cringing at the croaking of her own voice. Her throat was dry and her voice raspy, something she tried to fix by swallowing her saliva.

She glanced over at Pettigrew and saw that he had approached her, his wand in hand. "The Dark Lord has taken them away...I've been told to keep you here...so don't even think of leaving." he said as he pointed his wand at her, his hand shaking fervently.

Ginny looked at the wand and instinctively knew that this tiny man could do her no harm. She stood up, her legs wobbly and nearly failing beneath her.

She turned back to Pettigrew, anger in her voice. "Tell me where he took them."

Pettigrew's eyes kept flitting around the room and his whole body was shaking nervously. "I-I-I c-can't." he said, trying to gather courage in his voice but to no avail.

Ginny was growing impatient. She stepped forward and grabbed Pettigrew by the collar of his robes. "Tell me where they are," she said, more forcefully and threateningly then before.

This kind of forcefulness seemed to do the trick because Pettigrew winced as if preparing to feel a blow to the face. He stared at her nervously, gulping and clearing his throat.

"The Dark Lord took them to the...to the..." he said, sputtering.

"Yes....?" Ginny said, growing even more and more impatient.

"Chamber of Secrets."

Ginny dropped Pettigrew, watching in horror as he fell to the floor and tried to gather himself. "Why did he take them there?"

"I don't know...honestly." Pettigrew looked distraught and Ginny realized if it took him all that time to say three words then it would take a year for him to explain why Voldemort had gone back to the one place he knew Ginny feared.

Ginny closed her eyes, gathering her thoughts. She had to go and help them, she could be their only hope now. What if they're already dead? she thought, a tear escaping down her cheek. I have to make sure.

Running off through the chamber, she could hear Wormtail whimpering loudly, his cries echoing off the stone walls.

~*~


	10. Chapter 10

She ran and ran, her breath ragged as she sprinted through the darkest depths of the forbidden forest. Her heart ached and her lungs gasped for air but she kept running. She had the will to and the reason to, so why should she stop?

Moonlight streaked through the holes in the leaves, casting weird and unfamiliar shadows across the ground. Ginny found herself running through sharp branches, cutting her arms up but giving her no reason to stop.

In the distance she heard the howl of a werewolf and felt fear hit her heart. She'd forgotten the horrors of the forest completely in her pursuit to the castle, but now felt them rushing back as cold as ice in her chest.

When she saw the castle ahead, she felt a beacon of hope chase away the ice in her heart. Even in the moonlight it looked magnificent. It's tall towers seemed to float above the thick mist surrounding the walls, enclosing the castle in a shroud of mystery. Pale yellow lights could be seen from various spots throughout the castle, indicating that some candles were lit. The Great Hall, however, stood dark and barely noticeable had she not known it was there.

Ginny kept running, never ceasing to stop, not even when she reached the castle doors and thrust them open. She kept sprinting up the steps, heading towards the one girls bathroom where none who knew of what it held went in.

"If your wondering, your too late!" a shrill voice greeted Ginny as she flung herself inside the bathroom, heading towards the infamous sink where the entrance to the chamber was already open.

She turned to face it's speaker, greatly taken back. It was Moaning Myrtle, the one girl who had died at the eyes of the basilisk.

"What do you mean too late?" Ginny said, feeling a ball of fear lump in her throat.

"Harry Potter and the blonde one have been taken into the chamber already...each of them unconscious. I don't know why you think you can help, Tommy is an evil one, he is!" Myrtle said, a disturbing grin spreading over her face.

Ginny looked away from the ghost and hopped without hesitation into the long pipe leading to the chamber.

She landed with a thud on her feet, and stood up cautiously, looking around her. There were pipes leading off in every which way, causing her breath to come in faster gasps.

Think back, Ginny, she told herself. Think back to when you were here...

Left.

Ginny opened her eyes and sprinted through the pipe on the left, careening through a long series of turns and straight-aways.

A shrill cry sounded behind her and wings could be heard flapping in the dense tunnels. Ginny turned sharply around and saw a red and orange bird fly dramatically towards her. 

It was Fawkes, and he was carrying something in his talons...

He swooped over her and dropped something long and silver into her hands. It was Godric Gryffindor's sword.

"Oh my god..." Ginny muttered, eyeing the sword. It was like history was repeating itself.

She looked up at Fawkes, who was now flying down the pipe, heading straight towards the chamber. A sudden burst of courage erupting within her, Ginny set off down after Fawkes, the sword clutched tightly in her hands.

When she reached the end of the pipeline, she found herself gazing right into her dream. The chamber was dark, filled with shadows that bounced off the many broken snake statues that littered the sides of the long aisle leading towards the head of Salazar Slytherin.

The aisle was made of stone and slicked with water and vines, just as she remembered it. A single beam of light illuminated two motionless bodies lying in the center of the floor near the large statue of Slytherin himself.

Ginny gasped and began to run towards the bodies, fearing what she would find when she reached them. A chilled laugh stopped her in mid step when she was only 5 feet from Harry and Draco. 

Her eyes strained into the shadows were the voice had emerged. A dark figure sat in a chair, it's legs crossed. The only thing between the figure and herself were the bodies of Harry and Draco, both bathed in white light.

Ginny watched nervously as the figure moved, standing up and beginning to walk towards her. She could tell it was a man, one who was most likely younger...but how could that be? Ginny thought...who else could of been in the chamber?

Her questions were portentously answered as the figure stepped into the light. 

Ginny tried to scream but found she couldn't move. Tom Riddle stood glaring at her, his eyes and menacingly black as ever.

"Their energy was the perfect tool for bringing back my youth and power, you know...and where would the power be more concentrated then in here?" Tom said, an evil grin falling on his face as he motioned his arm around the chamber, showcasing it.

Ginny felt her heart beating faster, fear arising in her throat. He's come back, and I doubt he's forgotten how he took advantage of me and almost claimed my life, she thought, anger beginning to build in her chest.

A loud cry above them caused both of them to look upward, seeing Fawkes fly gracefully through the air. Ginny felt hope in her once again, and a courage that only Fawkes could stir in her heart.

She looked back to Tom and noticed him pointing his wand at Fawkes, trying to catch him in mid air.

More anger fueling through her, she realized she still had Gryffindor's sword clutched in her hands.

Without thinking, she gripped the sword tighter and swung at Tom's hand that held his wand. The sword sliced right through his wrist and severed his hand from his arm.

Ginny watched in horror as his hand fell to the ground and as he screamed in pain. His eyes wide with terror, he looked astonishingly at his severed wrist.

Ginny felt the sword weighing her down and felt her mind spinning. What did I just do?

Shaking off the question, she pointed the sword directly at Tom's face, threatening him to get up.

His head down towards the ground, he began to laugh. An evil laugh that echoed through the walls of the chamber and rang in Ginny's ears like rough vibrations.

Ginny felt shaken and was trembling slightly as Tom looked up to face her, his eyes boring into her's. An evil grin was spread across his face, and his blood was spilling over the wet ground, mixing with the water.

Why is he laughing? Ginny thought, eyeing Riddle suspiciously.

Suddenly, she heard the loud swooping of wings and glanced upwards, seeing a large jet black raven gliding towards her, it's talons out. Oh no...she thought fearfully. The raven from my dream.

She couldn't move, but instead watched in almost slow motion as the raven swooped down and ripped the sword from her hands, flying up into the air with it clutched tightly in it's talons.

Tom was now standing, his wand clutched in his left hand. A loud cry rose over them and their attention was yet again turned skywards. Fawkes had attacked the raven brutally, causing it to drop the sword.

It fell to the ground, right next to Harry and Draco's bodies. 

Ginny glanced back over to Voldemort, who was now slumped over, but still holding his wand out at her and still glaring at her menacingly.

"Do you remember Ginny? Do you remember when we were...friends?" he said, a sickness in his voice that chilled her heart and boiled in her stomach. He had begun to walk towards her, causing her to back up farther and farther until she was pressed up against the cold wall of the chamber.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Voldemort said, causing Ginny to go stiff against the wall, only her eyes able to move.

Energy flowing back into him, Draco felt consciousness claiming him once again. His eyes opened, his vision blurred at first but then widening in horror as he saw what was going on. He turned around and saw the gleaming silver sword lying on the ground beside him.

Standing up, his knees wobbly but movable, Draco picked up the sword and shouted to Tom Riddle.

"Get the hell away from her Riddle!" his voice was hoarse and weak, and his walk was crippled but he kept moving steadily towards them.

Ginny saw Draco and felt her heart go numb. What is he doing? she thought, fear rising in her chest. She couldn't move, but stood helpless against the wall as Draco stumbled towards Tom, sword raised.

Before Tom could turn around, Draco had run at him, using the last burst of energy he could muster. He stabbed the sword through Voldemort's shoulder, pulling it out again and crumbling to his knees.

Tom cried out in pain, unable to clutch his shoulder but falling to his knees. He turned to face Draco, glaring at him with utmost hatred.

"Imperius!" he yelled, his wand pointed weakly at Draco's chest. 

Draco began to rise, his mind obviously not controlling his body. He began to walk towards Ginny, sword raised and face blank. Ginny tried to scream in horror, but couldn't move, her mouth binded shut by invisible ropes.

Tom stood up now, his wand still pointing at Draco, willing him to turn the sword directly on Ginny. The blade glistened silver in the faint light as it inched closer and closer to Ginny's heart.

Draco couldn't stop himself, he couldn't prevent what was inevitable.

Harry's eyes burst open, his vision blurred for a second but then clear as crystal. He knew what he had to do. He'd had a sudden burst of energy that thrust his body awake, a result from Voldemort's continuous loss of blood.

Harry glanced over his shoulder, seeing his wand lying on the ground there. Reaching over and snatching it up, he pointed it directly at the unaware Voldemort.

"Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort's wand escaped from his grip and Draco fell out of the curse. The blade had been right on Ginny's skin, right over her heart. A second later and it would have been driven into her.

Draco dropped his arm that held the sword and pulled out his wand, pointing it at Ginny.

"Relashio." he said softly, relieving her of the body bind. She fell into his arms. Setting her aside, he directed the sword in his other hand right at Voldemort.

"You were so promising Draco...too bad your father had to turn coward on you..." Voldemort stared right into Draco's eyes, an evil and menacing glare that grinned maliciously at him.

Draco felt heat rising in his face, anger fueling through his bloodstream like red hot molten lava. Without a seconds hesitation he turned to drive the sword directly into Voldemort's torso.

He didn't even have time to think of what had happened. Voldemort had grabbed the sword so quickly and reversed it's blow so intensely that Draco forgot to breathe.

He felt immense pain wash over him like heat as the sword was driven right into his side. He crumbled to the ground, hearing Ginny scream behind him. 

Ginny fell to the floor and gathered Draco in her arms, blood pouring over her as she held him close. "Oh god Draco..." she cried, tears falling down her face and her body trembling as a fear greater than any fear she had ever felt swallowed her whole.

Voldemort began to back up, his evil laughter filling the chamber, it's echo bouncing off the walls and sending hatred into everyone's heart who was unfortunate enough to hear it.

Harry had had enough. He couldn't stand here, wait while Voldemort killed off someone who he had thought he hadn't even cared about until now.

Both wands raised, he prepared himself to do his worst.

"Not so fast Potter!" Voldemort said, the sword now clutched in his left hand. He raised it and threw it at Harry like a spear, driving it through the air at an immense speed.

Harry ducked and heard the sword clash onto the ground behind him. Fear stabbed his heart like a dagger as he realized that Voldemort was prepared to use any method necessary to see to it that he, Harry, did not walk out of the chamber alive that night.

Another loud cry dispersed itself above them. Harry had completely forgotten about Fawkes and the raven, but apparently they were still having brutal combat in the air.

The raven cried out as Fawkes nipped it's leg, sending it flying madly around the chamber. 

Harry watched as Voldemort eyed the raven nervously, watching it's every move.

Why is he so worried about the raven...Harry thought to himself, confused at heart but knowledgeable at mind.

The realization hit him and he couldn't believe it. Could it be? he thought to himself, wondering whether his plan might work.

If the raven was like the diary, then destroying the raven as he had destroyed the diary might work. He glanced at Voldemort and met eyes with him.

He seemed to catch on and glanced, wide eyed, up at the birds.

Harry pointed his wand at the sky, aiming it directly at the jet black raven. "Distineo Navitas!" he yelled, and a beam of yellow light shot from the end of his wand and hit the raven in mid flight.

At first the raven stood frozen, it's feathers now turned bright glowing yellow. It began to diminish and then disappeared entirely, the yellow glowing light gone forever.

Harry turned to Voldemort, who had surprisingly made no sound at all when he had hit the raven. He knew why the moment his eyes fell level with Voldemort.

Tom Riddle was now glowing yellow, rays of light shooting out from within him as he stood frozen in place, his face contorted in horror. His body exploded into light and particles of shadow regrouped themselves right in front of Harry's eyes.

The newly formed shadow disappeared almost immediately into the darkness of the chamber, leaving them entirely.

~*~


	11. Chapter 11

Ginny held on to Draco for dear life, her breath ragged and her heart beating a million beats per second. Draco was slipping fast, his blood loss so great that he could barely talk.

The wound had been deep in his side and it could have, for all they know, punctured things that couldn't be repaired.

"Look at me Draco, look at me!" Ginny cried desperately, cupping Draco's face in her hands as she laid him down on the stone floor. Her face was streaked with tears and her throat was dry from sobs.

She was going to lose the one thing she held most dear in her life. Why did life not allow her to be with the one she loved?

Harry ran over to them, stopping in front of Draco and pointing his wand at him. "We have to get him to the hospital wing."

Ginny nodded slowly and stood up reluctantly, allowing Harry to magic Draco onto a stretcher. He was unconscious now, his loss of blood tremendous.

Ginny reached over and clutched his hand, holding it tightly in hers as though if she let go he would leave her forever. Harry began to walk quickly through the tunnel, dragging Draco on the stretcher behind him.

Suddenly Draco came back to consciousness, his eyes falling on Ginny. He kept sputtering and blood was coming out of his mouth, but Ginny kept her grip on his hand strong.

"Ginny...are you okay?" Draco said groggily, his eyes opening and shutting, trying to focus through the searing pain.

"Yes yes...I'm fine...don't try to talk, you'll waste your energy..." Ginny said, the little hope she had left drifting away at the sight of his paler than usual expression.

"I...I love you Ginny..." Draco managed to say, feeling darkness come over him. Ginny looked down at him, a tear falling from her eye and a smile almost forming on her lips...before-

"Oh god NO!" she screamed, her heart tearing itself apart. "Draco please...stay with me! Keep looking at me, don't die on me...please don't die on me..."

Harry looked back at Malfoy and saw that he was almost dead. His own heart froze. Oh no your not, he thought to himself. You won't get out that easily. He set down the stretcher, magiking it away.

"Malfoy, listen to me. Your not getting out this easily, fight goddamnit!" Harry felt fear rise in his throat as Draco laid there, drifting away from them quickly.

"No...oh please no..." Ginny whispered, still clutching Draco's hand in hers. She kissed it softly, a tear falling from her face as Draco's eyes closed, his last struggling breaths escaping from his lips.

A familiar cry sounded behind them and Ginny and Harry both froze. They looked up and watched as Fawkes flew down towards them and landed pompously next to Draco.

He leaned over Draco's side, small teardrops falling from his eyes.

Ginny was stunned. Why hadn't they thought of that? Maybe because it seemed so far-fetched...how could tears heal such a deadly wound?

The tears mended the wound almost fully, healing the cut till it was merely nothing more then a quarter inch deep and stopping the blood flow entirely.

Ginny cried out as Draco's eyes flickered open, staring wide eyed at Harry and Ginny. The pain was still there but barely, and the darkness he had almost given in to was gone, replaced by the face of the woman he loved most and his new friend.

Fawkes beamed at Harry and Ginny and took off, flying through the long pipes.

Draco sat up and wrapped a devastated yet relieved Ginny in his arms. Harry gave him a pat on the back and stood up, watching Fawkes fly away until he was out of sight. How Fawkes had known they were down there, Harry would never know.

What he did know was that whenever he was in trouble at Hogwarts, Fawkes always managed to show up.

In some ways, he was a kind of guardian angel, only in the form of a phoenix. 

Ginny helped Draco stand up, his legs still weak. Harry smiled at him, something he rarely did, though he was happy to see Draco actually smile back.

The three left the Chamber of Secrets, Harry clutching Godric Gryffindors sword in his hand. They shut the chamber hopefully forever, and began their way through the castle and out onto the grounds.

It was now early morning and the sun had yet to rise over the mountains. Cool morning dew kissed their faces as they stepped out onto the grounds.

Harry stopped walking and turned to face Ginny and Draco. "I guess I should be going now, I want to see Hermione." he said softly, smiling weakly at them.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, a kind of almost final farewell, even though she knew in her heart she would see him again. "Goodbye Harry...take care of yourself." she said, grinning at him as she pulled out of the hug.

Draco and Harry stared at each other awkwardly for a moment, each of them wondering what to say to the other. Something had happened that day, something that had never even been considered before.

They had learned to work together and even form a friendship. Grins crept up on both men's faces and eventually broke out entirely.

"You did good in there, Potter...I now know why your so famous." Draco said, his steel eyes resting on Harry's scar.

"You did alright yourself." Harry said, pausing for a moment and then holding out his hand. "I'll see you then."

Draco held out his hand, grabbing Harry's almost cautiously. They paused for a moment, their hands clutched together and their eyes resting on each other.

"Goodbye then, Harry." Draco said finally, his smile flickering slightly but nonetheless one of friendship.

"G'bye, Draco." 

Ginny couldn't believe what she was seeing. Two rivals, two men who hated eachother more than anything, had learned to come together and form a bond that was unbreakable. And why? Because they both cared about her.

One as a friend, the other as a lover. Who knew what the world had in store for any of them next.

Harry waved goodbye to Ginny and Draco one last time as he turned and began to walk towards the road leading to the train, his hands in his pant pockets.

Draco wrapped an arm around Ginny as they watched him walk off, the sun still not rising beyond the mountain.

"What do you say we go sit by the lake, watch the sun rise?" Draco said finally, looking down at Ginny. She looked up at him and smiled, something she hadn't done much of that past night.

Without saying anything, the two of them walked through the still morning air towards the lake's shores. Sitting down underneath a tree, Draco wrapped Ginny up in his arms and they both gazed off towards the mountain top.

The sky was turning orange, preceding the rising sun. The air was still and the lake like glass. Nothing was moving and there was no sound, there was just blue melting into orange.

The tip of the sun rose over the mountain, it's first rays of light hitting the tops of the trees.

Minutes passed and they sat just like that, holding each other and thinking of nothing but the sun.

When the streaks of light reached them, it's warmth was so welcoming that Ginny closed her eyes and could have fallen asleep.

"Ginny..." Draco said quietly as the sun began to fully reveal itself, it's rays touching every revealed inch of landscape around them.

"Mmm.." 

"Marry me."

Ginny felt her heart skip a beat and felt her face warm up, only it wasn't the sun this time.

She turned and looked up at him, seeing that his eyes were still fixated on the horizon. She could see a grin twitching on his lips, and watched as he turned at last to face her.

God, she thought. He is so handsome right now...

"For a long time I was scared I'd never hear those words...now that I have I'm glad you were the one saying them." she said finally, after staring at him dreamily for a moment.

He smiled and touched her cheek playfully. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"I think you know what it is." Ginny teased as she kissed his lips gently and then rested her head on his shoulder. She knew he was smiling and couldn't help but smile as well. She felt Draco suddenly sigh beneath her.

"I wonder what our future holds." he said thoughtfully, his eyes resting on the sunrise once more.

Ginny thought for a moment, looking off at the horizon. "Only our hearts can tell."

~*~


End file.
